Shitty Zombie
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Naruto tak mengerti. Mantan kekasihnya yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya tiba-tiba datang dalam keadaan berantakan dan malah mengusirnya dari apartemennya sendiri. Pre-NaruSai, slight NaruSasu. AU. 14!Sai.


_Ting tong!_

" _Dobe_ , kau di dalam?"

 _Ting tong! ting tong ting tong!_

"Kau dengar aku? Buka pintunya."

 _Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong!_

"Hei idiot, buka pintunya!"

 _Ting tong ting tong ting tong!_

 _DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK!_

"BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG JUGA, OTAK UDANG!"

Naruto terbangun dengan kaget. Ia melongo sebentar, menatap sekeliling kamarnya dengan bingung.

 _DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK!_

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi kucel super jelek, ditambah kantung hitam tebal di bawah mata dan rambut mencuat kemana-mana.

 _Siapa sih yang tega membangunkannya pagi buta begini?_ Naruto mengeluh tanpa suara. Dengan berat hati—sekaligus bernafsu sekali untuk meninju tamu sialan yang merusak istirahat indahnya—ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

 _Ting tong ting tong!_

"Idiot, buka pintuny—"

Cklek.

"Lama."

Naruto membuat ekspresi bodoh ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan si tamu. " _Teme_?"

Berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depannya, sang mantan pacar: Uchiha Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa lagi, _aho_ ," jawab Sasuke seraya memutar mata. Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Sasuke keburu menyelinap masuk, membuka pintu apartemen lebar-lebar, dan menendang sang surai pirang keluar dari kediamannya sendiri. "Untuk hari ini saja, tempat ini menjadi apartemenku." Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kunci padanya dan—

— **BLAM!**

Pintu ditutup dengan bantingan.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Sial, otaknya masih berada di kasur, sehingga butuh waktu lama baginya untuk me- _loading_ apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sesaat kemudian, wajah Naruto berubah horor. " _WHAAAAAAT_?!"

Ternyata hari sudah siang.

.

.

.

 **Shitty Zombie**

 **Naruto ©** **MasKis**

 **NaruSai, slight NaruSasu**

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Sasuke, Naruto berpikir keras.

Sasuke masih sama menyebalkan dan seenaknya seperti dulu, atau setidaknya setengah tahun yang lalu ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Naruto tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya sejak saat itu. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama sibuk sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, atau mungkin juga karena Sasuke terlalu bersemangat dengan kekasih barunya sehingga pria itu rasa, Naruto tak cukup penting untuk diingat.

Naruto tak mengerti. Ia sempat melihat penampilan Sasuke yang cukup berantakan dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. Ada apa dengan si Uchiha sialan itu? Ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa ia tak mau tinggal di apartemennya sendiri? Dan juga—

— _Kenapa ia datang pada Naruto?_

Si pirang mengendikkan bahu. Ia telah sampai di depan apartemen Sasuke, dan termenung. Dulu—ketika masih berhubungan—Naruto sering mengunjungi apartemen Sasuke untuk melakukan hal-hal _menyenangkan._ Mengingatnya membuat Naruto menghela napas lelah.

Naruto membuka pintu dengan kunci yang diberikan Sasuke, lalu masuk ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang.

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke."

Bau cat minyak menelusup hidung Naruto. Baunya semakin pekat ketika Naruto mengayunkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Seseorang sedang melukis sesuatu di tengah ruangan, membelakangi Naruto sehingga ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Rambutnya hitam seperti rambut Sasuke.

 _Mungkin saudaranya?_ pikir Naruto.

"Ambilkan aku segelas air. Sekarang." Orang tersebut berkata, tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari kanvasnya. Naruto bergeming sembari mengerutkan dahi. Bukankah seharusnya ia memakai kata 'tolong' dalam kalimatnya?

"Segelas air, Sasuke. Kau tak mendengarku?" ia kembali berucap, dengan nada yang terdengar menyebalkan. Naruto masih diam, kali ini sambil memicingkan mata.

Merasa tak ada respon, orang tersebut akhirnya berbalik. Menampakkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja kulitnya pucat seperti mayat. Naruto sadar kalau orang tersebut masih muda, sekitar empat belas tahun kalau dilihat dari wajah dan tinggi badannya.

Orang tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau bukan Sasuke."

 _Tentu saja bukan!_ Jawab Naruto dalam hati.

"Seorang pencuri?" tanyanya, tanpa diduga malah mengulas senyum.

Ia mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tersenyum pada orang mencurigakan yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa ijin. Hanya saja, Naruto bukan seorang pencuri, dan ia masuk menggunakan kunci yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Kalau aku seorang pencuri, kau mau apa?" alih-alih memperkenalkan diri, Naruto malah niat untuk sedikit bermain-main. Ia melihat sang pemuda tersenyum ganjil.

"Aku punya senjata rahasia, asal kau tahu," jawabnya santai.

Naruto menyeringai, "Senjata apa? Sebuah kuas dan cat ajaib?" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau pencuri yang lucu." Si surai hitam masih memasang senyum. "Tapi sayangnya senjataku bukan itu."

Sebuah tendangan mendarat di area vitalnya, dan Naruto pingsan.

 **SZ©Red Twain - 2015**

" _Dickless_ , bangun."

Naruto dibangunkan dengan sebuah guncangan brutal di tubuhnya yang tak berperikemanusiaan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya lampu yang menusuk matanya. Sedetik kemudian, sekelebat memori menghantam otaknya, membuat matanya melebar dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Aku—" Naruto bangkit dari lantai, dan memandang sekitar dengan wajah syok.

"Buatkan aku makanan." Si pemuda yang telah menendang _adik kecilnya_ itu duduk melipat tangan di sofa, dengan ekspresi dan senyum yang makin menjengkelkan di mata Naruto. "Sekarang."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Empat lebih dua puluh lima menit tiga belas detik sore. Kau pingsan selama lima jam." Ia menatap Naruto, "Buatkan aku makanan, sekarang."

Naruto mendelik. _Memangnya siapa kau menyuruh-nyuruhku?_ "Buat saja sendiri."

"Buatkan aku makanan."

"Aku bukan pembantumu."

"Buatkan aku makanan."

"Beli saja diluar, sialan."

"Namaku Sai, bukan 'sialan'," jawabnya. "Buatkan aku makanan."

Naruto mendengus. _Tenang Naruto, jangan hilang kendali karena bocah zombie sialan seperti dia._

"Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, pergunakan kata 'tolong', zombie sialan."

Sai memiringkan kepalanya, seolah mendengar Naruto berbicara bahasa alien. "Tolong...?" kata Sai dengan kernyitan di dahi. Naruto mengangguk lelah.

Sai kembali mengumbar senyum, "Tolong buatkan aku makanan—" Naruto memandang Sai, "— _dickless_."

Naruto mengamuk.

 **SZ©Red Twain - 2015**

Semangkuk ramen tersaji, mengeluarkan aroma sedap yang membuat air liur Naruto hampir menetes. Naruto baru saja akan mencicipi makanan favoritnya ketika Sai berkata dengan nada super _annoying_ di telinga Naruto.

"Kenapa harus ramen?"

Naruto mendeliknya ganas, "Bersyukurlah kau dimasakkan sesuatu olehku."

Suasana kemudian hening selama beberapa saat. Naruto dengan khidmat menyeruput tetesan terakhir kuah ramennya, sementara Sai memilih untuk memperhatikan Naruto ketimbang menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk?" tanya Sai.

Naruto mengelus perutnya yang sedikit menggembung, lalu menatap Sai. "Sasuke memberikan kunci apartemennya padaku."

Sai menopang dagu dengan telapak tangannya, "Jadi kau kenal Sasuke?"

"Memangnya kau kira aku siapa? Pencuri?" Naruto berucap dengan nada jengah.

"Kukira begitu."

Naruto menepuk dahinya, lalu menghela napas. "Lalu kau adalah orang pertama yang menendang selangkangan seorang pencuri, lalu memintanya untuk membuatkan makanan untukmu dan makan bersama dengannya."

"Hm..." Sai bergumam. "Lalu Sasuke ada dimana sekarang?"

"Apartemenku," jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa ia ada di apartemenmu?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahu, "Jangan tanya itu padaku."

Kemudian hening. Naruto kira Sai akan menutup mulutnya, tapi ternyata ia kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

Ada jeda sebentar. Naruto membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Sai kalau ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padanya. "Teman," jawab Naruto akhirnya, memilih untuk berdusta.

"Sampai saling tukar kunci apartemen, kurasa kalian jauh lebih _intim_ daripada sekedar hubungan pertemanan." Sai memainkan jarinya yang bernoda cat, "Tapi rambutmu pirang, bukan abu-abu."

"Abu-abu?"

"Hm. Pacarnya Sasuke laki-laki berambut abu-abu, aku tahu itu."

"Jadi kau tahu kalau... kalau Sasuke... uh..."

" _Gay_? Hm..." Sai mengangguk, dan mereka saling berpandangan. "Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk sumpit pada meja, "Mantan kekasih," akunya. "Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Tak sopan bertanya tentang hal privasi padahal kita baru saling kenal." Dan sebuah senyum di akhir kalimat.

Naruto hampir saja menggulingkan meja makan saking jengkelnya. _BUKANKAH IA BARU SAJA BERTANYA HAL PRIVASI PADAKU?_

 **SZ©Red Twain - 2015**

"Hoi _teme_."

Setengah sembilan malam, Naruto menelepon Sasuke.

"Apartemenmu jorok sekali, _dobe_."

"Aku menelepon bukan untuk mendengar ocehanmu, brengsek." Naruto mengetukkan telunjuk tangan kirinya pada meja. "Kenapa kau mengusirku dari apartemenku sendiri?"

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Naruto memutar mata. "Apartemenmu."

"Itu berarti kau sudah bertemu Sai."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _teme_ ," kata Naruto sedikit kesal.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Kau sudah dapat jawabannya, idiot."

"Apa?" Naruto tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke. _Memangnya kapan Sasuke menjawabnya?_ "Apa, _teme_?"

Sasuke kembali menghela napas, "Tidakkah Sai menjadi alasan yang bagus untuk kabur dari rumah? Ia sepupuku yang menyebalkan, dan ia akan menginap sampai besok."

Dan Naruto akhirnya paham. Sai memang menyebalkan. "Lalu kenapa harus aku, Sasuke? Kenapa bukan kekasihmu saja yang kau mintai tolong? Dan lagi, kenapa aku harus tidur di apartemenmu?"

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Kakashi, jadi hanya kau saja yang bisa kumintai tolong." Di seberang sana, Sasuke terdiam. "Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Sai sendirian. Ia bisa saja menghancurkan apartemenku." Diam lagi. " _Good luck._ "

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon, tepat ketika Sai duduk di sebelahnya. "Temani aku menonton film." Naruto memandang Sai jengah, dan sang surai hitam tersenyum. "Tolong?"

"Tonton sendiri saja."

"Aku sudah mengucapkan 'tolong', jadi temani aku nonton film, _dickless_."

Tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Sai. Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka duduk di depan layar, mematikan lampu dan menonton sebuah film horor pilihan Sai.

Mereka diam selama film diputar. Sesekali Naruto berjengit karena sosok menyeramkan yang muncul tiba-tiba membuatnya kaget, namun Sai diam tak bergerak. Sungguh pengendalian diri yang bagus, puji Naruto ketika film berakhir.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika Naruto pergi ke kamar Sasuke untuk tidur. Baru setengah jalan menuju alam mimpi, seseorang mengguncangkannya.

"Kasurku dingin." Lagi-lagi Sai.

Naruto mengerang, lalu menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Memangnya kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto dengan gumaman tak jelas. Pelupuk matanya terasa berat.

Sang pria Uzumaki baru saja akan terlelap, namun Sai kembali mengguncangkan tubuhnya, "Jangan dulu tidur."

"Astaga Sai." Naruto membuka selimutnya, lalu memandang Sai dengan galak. "Kau kenapa sih Sa—"

Ketika tangan Naruto tak sengaja menyentuh tangan si surai hitam, Naruto akhirnya paham. Tangan Sai terasa dingin, dan wajahnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Naruto mendengus geli, "Suruh siapa nonton film horor."

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku... aku—" suara Sai menggantung di udara. Senyum yang biasa ada di wajahnya hilang. Sai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hanya saja apa? Ketakutan?"

Sai menampar bahu Naruto kemudian membuang muka.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, lalu menepuk-nepuk tangannya pada bagian kasur yang kosong. Sai ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya naik ke atas kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto.

Mereka berdua terlelap dengan cepat.

Pukul enam pagi keesokan harinya, Sasuke pulang. Ruang tengah berantakan, dapur penuh cucian kotor, dan televisi menyala tanpa ada yang menonton. Sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut memutar mata.

Ia menatap pintu kamar tamu yang digunakan Sai sebagai tempat peristirahatan. Biarlah. Toh hari ini Sai pulang, Sasuke menghibur dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sebaiknya ia juga berterima kasih pada Naruto.

Oleh karena itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri, yakin kalau Naruto pasti tidur di kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu, menyibakkan tirai dan membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Begitu berbalik dan berniat membangunkan Naruto, Sasuke menjengit karena kaget.

Ia melihat Naruto tertidur begitu damai, dan—Sasuke tak percaya ini, tapi—sepupunya tidur tenang dalam pelukan Naruto. Seperti bayi. Entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto karena Sai tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah mengizinkan siapapun mendekatinya sampai _sedekat itu_ , bahkan saudaranya sekalipun.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. _Well,_ selama itu membuat Sai tak menganggunya lagi, maka tak masalah.

 **Owari**

Arsip lama yang saya edit lagi sana-sini. Review, kritik saran sangat diterima :)

-red


End file.
